


Caring For Claire

by Ill_write_it, Iron_Mage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies, Hate to Love, M/M, Magic, Magic War, Unfinished..Working on it!, Witches, Wizards, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mage/pseuds/Iron_Mage
Summary: Two wizards, Castiel and Dean, fight for the title of most powerful. Dean holds a grudge against his nemesis, for a spell he cast which is unforgivable. Unfortunately for Dean he doesn't have much choice!A woman thinks she's outsmarted the magical world when she promises two different wizards her first born.They have no choice but to play happy families until Claire turns 18.Fluff ensues!Will be adding to this....Unfinished.





	1. Bite Me

The most powerful wizard in all the land cast a spell on his equally powerful, although he would never acknowledge it, worst nemesis. It was deflected with ease. He growled in anger and lightening struck the ground, lighting up the stormy skies and triggering rain. His nemesis cast a simple spell that defected rain from himself and the sulky wizard was soaked in water.  
"You should probably control your temper." His enemy retorted with a snarky remark, his gentle voice loud in the storm. Enchanted.  
"Silence, Castiel." The green eyed man spat his name like it was poison. Water dripping down his freckled face. Rage evident on his features.  
Castiel, the blue eyed wizard only shrugged and continued to build a powerful defence spell around his fort, mixing herbs with unbelievable speed and chanting in a foreign tongue.  
Dean cracked the dusty earth with frustration, toppling a few nearby trees, to which the sarcastic little bastard just shook his head. Never faltering. Never stopping.  
"I am the most powerful." Castiel boomed. The final words finishing his spell, "Even the earth shall bow before me!" He cried, the earth shook and Dean braced himself for the attack. The skies darkened and then split apart above Castiel who was glowing white. Power radiated out in ripples, the land utterly obliterated, the mountain quaking in fear. All the trees fell to the earth, bowing before Castiel.  
"Bite me." Dean retorted, emerging from the dust. Castiel frowned in annoyance.


	2. Don't promise me that.

The knocking was insistent. Dean had half a mind to disappear to the furthest reaches of his castle and never emerge again. This magic business was difficult. Dean ran his hand over his face, fine. He got up from his desk and pulled his dark green cloak around him.   
"How can I help you?"  
"Are you the wizard? I need to see the wizard!" A disgruntled woman desperately clutching a baby to her bosom was hovering on the doorstep. Dean's eyes widened, he was a good wizard after all. Not a pompous asshole like his enemy.   
"Yes, yeah. Come in." He invited the woman into the hallway and led her through to the kitchen. "Would you like something hot to drink? It's pretty cold out." He reached into a cupboard and retrieved a blanket then dragged a love seat in from the hallway and gestured to them.   
"Please I need to see the wizard." She didn't accept the kindness, only continued to ask for the almighty wizard.  
Dean set his cape on a chair and began to heat some water in a tiny kettle on the aga. "You're speaking to him." He smiled back at her. She looked gob-struck. She fell to the ground and began to grovel at his feet.  
"Please kind, great, powerful wizard." She explored, cradling her baby closer and she made to kiss his shoes.  
"Gees! There's no need for any of that." Dean said quickly, pulling her up and setting her on the sofa. "Please, call me Dean. What can I do for you?"  
"It's not me. It's my brother."  
"Your brother?" She looked sadly at the baby.   
"He's not right, he's... I'm afraid he's ill." Dean gestured for the baby, the woman handed him over.   
"Hey there little guy," he rocked the baby gently, he didn't respond. "Yeah, okay. Meningitis, that's a bit of a bummer." Dean breathed, concern briefly crossing his features. He let go of the child, the woman lunged to grab him, skirts flaring behind her. Regretting her trust in him and panicking that her brother would fall and die.  
But he hovered in mid air. "oh right sorry," Dean said apologetically upon seeing her distress "Yeah... I do that when I need my hands." He waggled his hands in demonstration. "He's fine, have a drink." He handed her a hot cup.   
"Wow." She said, breathlessly. Plopping down ungracefully onto the seat and pulling the blanket across her fragile and shivering body.   
It was winter and the snow had just began to fall. Ice melted off her simple peasant attire as she warmed in the kitchen.  
He began to mix something in a small black cauldron, occasionally adding strange spices and ingredients. The woman couldn't keep track of where they were coming from, but sometimes she was sure they just appeared in his hands.   
"Yeah, it's not that impressive. A party trick really." The boy began to cry and Dean rocked him back and forth with a gently flick of his wrist.  
"You'd make an excellent father." She commented gently, watching the wizard care so seamlessly for the infant. Dean blushed, and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.  
"I don't know about that." He smiled nervously. "Being sterile and all."   
"You can't have children?" She looked sad.   
"Bastard wizard, put a bit of a jinx on me. Knew how much I loved kids...Boop!" He pressed lightly on the baby's nose to relieve his onset of sadness and then handed her a bottled concoction. "This ought to do the trick."   
"How can I ever thank you!" Dean smiled about to tell her it was no trouble but she interrupted. "I promise you my first born in return for your kindness."   
"Woah!" Dean held up his hands. "Careful there, you know: being a wizard and all, you know how dangerous that could be."  
"I'm sure." She said firmly.  
"Please don't." Dean pleaded. "I don't want to take a child from you." The bottle floated out of her hands. "Shit." He said simply as a contract appeared hovering before him. "I try to give out freebies!"   
"I thought it was obligatory to sacrifice a child?" She said, a little frightened.  
"Yes and no." She looked confused. "If you offer I can't refuse." He said, by way of explanation.  
The quill appeared before her. "You can't take the medicine unless you make the promise." Shame clouded his features. "Thems the rules."   
She nodded with trepidation. Dean sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's okay, you've helped my brother. I knew the cost of help from a wizard." She seemed resigned to her fate.  
Once she had left Dean returned to his duties, maintaining the weather over his castle and trying to locate his worst enemy for their next fight. Somewhere remote. Last time they took out an entire village. Luckily Dean had the foresight to have it evacuated. The guilt from the act he just committed loomed over him like a dark cloud.


	3. How did she know about that?

"Bastard!" Castiel swore loudly as he tried to pop the head of his attacker. Dean was grinning as he brought the clouds down to him to suffocate the other wizard. Castiel had to disappear to escape. The shame!

Castiel drummed his fingers on the table, bursting the marrows he had lined up on the edge of his garden in order. Left to right. And then reconstructing them.  
The plants didn't like his new game. They said harsh things about him as he practiced for battle.   
"If I can burst a marrow I can burst that bastards brain." He explained to them. "Last time, his little weather trick got me! This time, he won't know what's hit him."   
"Sire! Castiel! Sir Castiel!" A voice came from the house. One of his clockwork servants approached him, he couldn't stand humans!   
"Yes." Castiel said grumpily. Returning the marrows to their respective plants. "What is it?"  
"Intruders Sire."  
"Intruders?"  
"In the orchard."   
Castiel was fuming, sparkling black and blue cape flying behind him as he threw open the greenhouse door. He commanded the plants around him to lift him up as he walked along their stems and lead him to the prisoners. When he got there they were neatly contained. A woman and a boy of about three or four.  
"Please, I beg of you. Kind sir. Have a heart and save my brother and I. We were so hungry, you see" the boy nodded in agreement. "There is dreadful famine in the village-"  
"Not my problem." Castiel replied with little emotion.   
"Please! We did not mean you any harm! It is just your apples grow so plentifully here and I feared that if he didn't eat he might starve and die. Spare us?"  
"No." he said simply, ordering the plant that held them captive to crush the intruders.  
"Wait!" She shrieked! "My first born. I promise you my first born if we walk free unharmed!" She cried desperately.  
Castiel winced as the golden contract appeared before him. He rolled his eyes, forced to sign. How did the woman know about this?!  
The woman signed as well and pulled the snivelling boy into her arms. Walking free from Castiel's orchard and back to the village her arms filled with seeds to give to the villagers.  
Castiel's eyes widened when he realised that soon he was going to have to take care of a child. How on earth does one care for a child? He headed into the library to do some research. Leaving his plants to amuse themselves.  
"Perhaps I should get a pet on which to practice?" He asked no one in particular as he flicked through another useless volume. He sighed in exasperation. He should be preparing for his next battle. He summoned the marrows and began again. Whilst reading the article. He was prepared. This time he would kill Dean. And be crowned the most powerful wizard of all time. This time he would win.


	4. Collection

The woman clutched the bedpost in agony, a few seconds later a new life was born into this world; and she announced herself with an earsplitting scream. The mother did not worry for the safely of her first born as she clung to her lover, tears streaming down her cheeks. A nurse wrapped the baby in blankets and handed her to her mother. She didn't see the two figures looming ominously to collect her child. They didn't notice each other.   
Lightening split the sky as a rain drenched young man knocked on the door.   
"Let him in." The woman cried from her bed. Her lover obliged. The man ducked under the frame.  
"I-I'm so sorry." He began, tears running down his freckled cheeks as he approached the woman and took the newborn child into his arms.  
"Claire." She whispered, having long since come to terms with her loss. He held the bundle of crying child close to his chest.  
"Claire." He repeated softly. The lightening struck again, but this time the green eyed man frowned. Something was wrong! The door was flung open and a man clad entirely in black stepped though, shadows dancing across his face.  
"I'm here for the child." He said, in a gravelly tone. "Give her to me."  
Dean used his free arm to protect the tiny baby from the wind and now shattered glass, the woman cowered in fear. Her lover fled for help.  
"Castiel?" Dean said breathlessly as his nemesis came into the light.  
"Dean?" He seemed equally surprised. Both of them turned to look at the mother of the child, who replied with a sheepish expression.  
****  
"I got the first deal! I have custody!" Castiel cried, ripping the baby from Dean's arms. She started to wail.  
"She doesn't like you! Give her back!" Dean lunged for baby Claire and Castiel softened momentarily. "Give. Her. Back!" Dean growled. Castiel pulled the screaming baby closer to himself. Holding her awkwardly. "You have no idea what you're doing! Hand her over." Dean sighed, still reaching for the child. Castiel reluctantly returned her gently to Dean's waiting arms.  
"I got the first deal, anyway." Dean grumbled.  
"Doesn't make my claim any less valid. We are both obliged to take the child. Even if one of us is... better suited to care than the other."  
"See, Dean knows how to take care of you... yes I do. Yes I do!" He cooed at the now sleeping new born. Content in his arms. "I need to take her home and feed her." He said.  
"Talking about yourself in the third person is the first sign of madness." Castiel said grouchily.  
"Who's a grumpy wizard. Casti-smell. Yes he is." Castiel rolled his eyes at the childish insult and turned his attention to the shivering woman.   
"Your debt is paid." He nodded at her and she began to cry, no one gets over the loss of a child.  
"I'm really sorry." Dean said, "let's take this conversation else where." He said to Castiel.  
"Good idea. My palace."  
"How about no. All my herbs are at my castle."  
"But-" Castiel sulked.   
"You know how to mix artificial breast milk?" Dean retorted. Gently cradling the tiny child, and beginning to head out into the rain where he cast a small umbrella spell. Castiel fast on his heels.


	5. Hold her

Dean opened the door to his castle without looking or moving, still holding the baby as he entered the lobby.  
"Take your shoes off! Were you raised in a barn? Come on!" Dean said as Castiel plodded in, looking entirely uncomfortable. He removed his pointed black shoes and placed them neatly alongside Dean's brown leather boots. Then proceeded to follow Dean to the kitchen.   
"Hey Claire-bear. Want something to drink?" Dean cooed at the bundle. "Hold her?" He said to Castiel who was hovering awkwardly surveying his enemy's kitchen. "I would put a floating spell on her... but you look like you need a job and I don't trust you in my kitchen."  
"You're right." Castiel said simply, taking the baby Dean was offering him. "I should probably just kill you and leave." He said nonchalantly, as Dean positioned him correctly to cradle her comfortably.   
"Like you could." Dean snorted as he began to gather ingredients.   
"I assure you. I could. The thing you're looking for is behind that cloaking spell on the third shelf." He began to pace in the kitchen. Copying Dean's soothing movement he had tried to memorise.  
"Thanks," Dean retrieved a tiny bottle and then turned. "What are you doing?" He furrowed his brow. Watching Castiel's strange dancing.  
"I don't want it to-" Claire interrupted him with a wail. "Would you please stop that." Castiel said so seriously that Dean couldn't resist chuckling. "What are you laughing at!" He said moodily. Dancing with more vigour in an effort to soothe her.  
"You're cute when you're angry." Dean winced as he realised what he'd just said. Awkward!  
"Oh!" Castiel said exasperated. "I'm no good! You hold her, I'll mix."  
"No! You're doing fine." Dean comforted the poor man and pulled up a chair. "Here! Sit. Now, hold her head a little higher... that's right. And a little tighter, so she feels safe...perfect. There." Claire stopped crying. Dean's hand was still on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel was looking at him.  
Blue eyes, bluer than a summertime sky. Bluer than the deepest, clearest ocean. Dean coughed, hurriedly retracted his hand, and returned to his job.  
Castiel continued to stare and began to notice how pretty Dean was. He'd never stopped to look before, really look. He knew others found Dean attractive. Women swooned for the wizard. His charm and wit. Combined with his overall handsomeness. Castiel watched him unabashedly as he leant over a table to reach something. Positively delicious.... he shook the thoughts out of his head.   
"That." He said, "would be a bad idea." Claire stared at him, seeing though his falseness. "Don't give me that look." He grumbled, his deep voice soothing the baby.  
"See!" Dean said, returning from the room which he'd disappeared off to. "You're not that bad."  
Castiel only rolled his eyes.   
"Here." Dean floated a bottle nearby. "Give her here, I'll feed her this time. Then we can have our... conversation." He motioned for Castiel to hand Claire over, Castiel hesitated before laying her gently in Dean's arms. He proceeded to feed her. Whilst pacing around the kitchen. Castiel watched in awe.


	6. Making Conversation With Your Nemesis.

"So who gets custody then?" Dean asked as he returned from the bedroom he had set up for Claire, leaving a magical baby monitor to rouse him if she needed him.   
Castiel pulled up his contract. "I was promised her first born." He grumbled, rereading the paragraph.  
"Gees." Dean said, going over his own. "I need a lawyer."  
"If we invalidate the contract. They die." Castiel deadpanned.  
"Claire?" Dean looked worried.  
"And her mother, and father." Castiel said simply.  
"Fucking hell. That's. That sucks. Son of a bitch."  
"Invalidation of the contract; if we are not guardians of, support and care for, and provide food and stability for the child. Then, they die."  
"Well.. shit."  
"I don't much care for the woman and her partner." Castiel shrugged. "But, I will not kill a child." He said simply.  
"So what?" Dean asked, his worst enemy was sitting in his living room.  
"We will have to raise her together." Castiel frowned.  
"But, we are at war!" Dean said angrily. "You are my worst enemy! I should be tearing your throat out."  
"We have to keep Claire safe. You'd chose vengeance over a child?"  
"Of course not!" The anger dropped from Dean's tone. "I just... how is this... this isn't going to work." He sighed.  
"It's simple." Dean looked up in shock. Castiel began to trace patterns in the dust on Dean's dresser top. The living room was rarely cleaned  
A large room, with huge windows and an even bigger fireplace. It had tall arched cellings and a stone floor. In the winter time, Dean spend most of his time in here. Just relaxing, watching the weather roll in. But at the moment, it was not in use; hence the dust that was building on the furniture.  
"We will move to my palace." Dean moved to interrupt but Castiel silenced him with a spell. Dean cast a counter and rage clouded his features.  
"How dare you silence me in my own house!" He screamed. "If it wasn't for Claire..."  
"Exactly. We're going to have to learn to not kill one another. Until she's an adult. Then we can go back to..." Castiel sighed. "Whatever it is we do."  
Dean nodded in agreement. "But I'm not moving to your palace."  
"I can't stay here." Castiel said plainly.  
"Why not?" Dean was insulted. His home was fine. Beautiful, difficult to built, his pride and joy. Fine.  
"I need my garden."  
"You're a hippy witch?" Dean almost laughed, Castiel glared at him.  
"I get my power from nature. Yes."  
Dean guffawed, "you?"  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, I just. Castiel; mighty angelic wizard. Uses plants to get his power."  
"When you put it like that... your source can't be much better."   
"Nah! I'm a cool wizard."  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay there plant-boy." Dean rolled his eyes. "I get my power from the weather."  
"So when your moody, thunder. Upset, rain?" Castiel joked.  
"Don't be so cliched. You're the one talking to inanimate objects."  
"My plants are very animate to me. Uncultured swine, such as yourself, just can't see it." He said curtly.   
"Where will we live?" Dean said seriously. "Can't we do a half and half thing?"  
"The contract calls for full time care." Castiel answered. Ungracefully falling to the couch. Dean joined him.   
"Summer at yours, winter at mine?" Dean suggested.  
"What?"   
"Summer, when the plants are all grow-ey, we can live in the palace. Winter, we can live here."  
"Any reason you want to be home for winter?" Castiel asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"I like snow." Dean shrugged.  
"Hmm." Castiel replied. "That could work."  
"Fine, solved. I'm a genius." Dean launched himself from the sofa.   
"Pack a bag." Castiel said simply.  
"What, right now?"  
"Why ever not?"   
"Uh.. sleep?" Dean said, "Dude." He groaned when Castiel's expression didn't shift. "You didn't!"  
"I'll watch over you." Castiel said simply, following Dean.  
"A freaking sleep spell. Are you kidding me? Why!!" He whined "sleep is wonderful."  
"It's a perfect time to attack."  
"But it's so nice!" Dean complained, heading to his room. "Are you really going to watch me?"  
"You die, she dies." Castiel confirmed.  
"Really?" Dean sighed in resignation.   
"I'll watch over you."   
"That's really creepy." Dean said, closing the door and heading to his bathroom. "Let me shower in peace, at least!" Then as an afterthought. "Who will watch over you?"  
"All my enemies are dead."  
Dean snorted in response and Castiel heard running water.


	7. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make a deal not to use magic in the house, following a handful of incidents.

It had been almost three months now and they were still without any sort of routine regarding Claire. 

Dean tumbled down the stairs in his dressing gown, a look of pure fear on his face.  
"Cas!!" He cried, skidding around the corner into Castiel's conservatory. He had grown to use to Castiel’s eccentric interior design in the last few weeks and so the sight of the otherwise stunning room had been somewhat dulled for him. In fact, this time he hardly looked twice. 

The first time he had been in this same room he had been struck by its startling beauty, Castiel still often caught him staring. Glass panes curving up toward the sky; fracturing light in a way that illuminated the mosaic beneath his feet, the mosaic Dean was currently trying not to slip on socked feet and marble floors - never a good idea.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked, catching Dean's flailing form with his strong free arm while he bounced Claire in the other. Dean's features relaxed.  
"Thank god." He reached out, desperate to touch the baby he thought he had lost. He began to babble: "I went in the nursery to check on her when I got up and she wasn't there…and you were nowhere to be found! You scared me! I thought..." He gently removed the child from Castiel’s arm and into his own, kissing the top of her head and telling her she was his little princess.  
Castiel looked disgusted by this show of affection he was so unfamiliar with him. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's prudence  
.  
"You'll be a bad influence on her." Dean chided, rocking the baby in his arms and steadily making his way to the cot they kept in this room. “Shout if you ever need help getting that stick out of your ass.”   
“What stick?” Castiel took a moment to process what Dean was trying to say.   
When Dean didn’t verbally reply, Castiel only sighed, retrieving the hosepipe he had been using the water the plants he kept growing indoors, to provide shade in this exposed room – by blocking windows, and therefore, light with their leafy fronds. 

"Dean," He said absently, looking out into the garden.  
"Yes Cas?" Now that Claire was safely lying in the soft white cot, rocking gently with the aid of Dean's magic he was free to attend to his insufferable roommate. "What is it?"  
Castiel gestured to a collection of sickly looking plants in a particularly bright part of the garden.  
"It's too sunny, you're killing my Lily of the Valley." Castiel's features grew taut in annoyance.  
Dean threw his hands up in a exasperated gesture. "Gees! Sorry! I like the patio over there, I was sunbathing-"  
He was interrupted by the flap of Castiel's paper work scattering across the floor of the room.  
"Oh no." Castiel said, rushing to the ground to gather it up. "How did th-" Castiel paused, thinking for a second. "Dean! Did you create a breeze to rock Claire." His eyes narrowed as he turned to the orchestrator of his current tragedy.  
Dean looked like he was about to bolt, conceal himself somewhere to save his hide from the wrathful being before him.  
"Assbutt." Castiel cursed under his breath. Dean didn't have the balls to correct him.  
"Can I, uh, help?" Dean offered, wrapping his robe tightly around him. Suddenly realising that he was in fact naked underneath the flimsy piece of cloth.  
"No." Castiel said sternly. Dean brushed the sole of his socked foot against the opposite ankle, calming himself. "I think you've helped enough already." His glare was so sharp that Dean had to touch his face to make sure it hadn't cut him.  
"Cas, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean." Dean pleaded, disgusing his strange hand movement by scratching his jaw.  
“I told you not to use magic in the house!”  
“Ah come on Cas! It’s not like you don’t!”   
"Get out of my sight or I might be tempted to do something you won't enjoy." Castiel’s upper lip twitched in menace.   
Dean's easy smirk broke his frightened resolve. "You sure Cas, there's not much I don't enjoy." He sauntered over to check on Claire who was sleeping soundly, the kerfuffle having done nothing to interrupt her slumber  
.  
Castiel only exhaled his anger and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure, Dean. The papers you scattered are important."  
"Oh yeah?” Dean said tauntingly. “Important.” He mused, gently brushing his fingertips against Claire’s tiny palms. “And what exactly would you do. If i wasn't inclined to 'get out of your sight'"

Castiel gathered the papers and set them on the desk, securing them with a paper weight. More than aware that Dean was just testing the waters, seeing how far he could take this; knowing he was safe from any injury, fatal injury anyway. 

He raised an eyebrow and turned to the rebellious man before him. "How about from henceforth if one of us uses magic in the house the other reserves the right to "Castiel thought for a moment, "Punish them."  
"What about magic outside the house?" Dean looked sad to be losing his precious sunbathing spot.  
"Outside is fine.” The new hope blossoming on Dean’s face would have been sweet, attractive even, if he wasn’t such a fucking menace.” Just, not near my sensitive plants." Castiel added.   
"The ones in the greenhouse?" Dean confirmed, taking a step closer.   
"Yes. The ones in the greenhouse." Castiel replied, standing a little taller.   
"What sort of punishment?" Dean bit his lip, and shuffled on the spot.   
"Whatever they see fit." Castiel watched the gesture with intrigue, perhaps Dean found some aspect of this sexually pleasing. Interesting. That could certainly come in useful later.  
"And this rule applies to you?" The inquiry seemed innocent, a little disbelieving even.   
"Of course."

Castiel thought back to the arguments they had had recently; Dean ruining his system of crop rotation with his random desires for different kinds of weather, the storm that had flooded his bean sprouts when Dean thought Claire would like the lightening. The incident of the mini weather mobile he had created for Claire – An incident Castiel had no desire to recall the details of.  
The rain cloud that had followed Castiel around for an entire day when he had refused to add 'chocolate' to their shopping list.

It would be wrong to claim that Castiel had not committed his own atrocities; feeding Dean an assortment of herbs that made him sleep for longer – when he had discovered that he was not pleased. 

Or Using magic to lock Dean in the house that one time Castiel went out and didn’t trust the man not to poke around. Then there was the time Castiel held him captive in the garden, using vines, when he had grown sick of conjuring umbrella hats to protect him from the tiny raincloud to have Dean fucking laugh at him.

And a handful of other minor spells that Dean hadn't supposed to find out about but somehow did - He was, after all, an excellent wizard.

Well. It was settled. No magic in the house. Castiel could cope. But, the second Dean cracked. The second Dean used a gust of wind to rock Clair to sleep or a gentle breeze to cool himself down. A cloaking spell to hide the chocolate Castiel was sure he had bought anyway. The moment any one of these things happened, Castiel would pounce. And boy did he had plans for the disobedient man! 

“ Deal.” Dean said finally.   
“Good.” Castiel replied curtly, returning to his watering, keeping an eye on Dean as he watched Claire sleep. For a moment, something resembling a ‘feeling’ was crushing down on Castiel’s chest. He shook his head and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this is... over two months? Gees, I suck.


	8. Note

Heya readers, I'm Iron_Mage an irl friend of & occasionally beta for Ill_write_it. 

Due to some irl stuff unfortunately Ill_write_it has been completely cutoff from the internet for the foreseeable future & thus I suggested that I act as a go between for him and type up, beta & post any of his writings from now on. To say updates will sporadic would be an understatement as I have limited contact with him & am both dyslexic (among over learning disabilities/ND stuff) & can barely read Ill_write's handwriting + my final exams are very soon meaning I'll have little time to spare & devote to this (read: I'll probably procrastinate revising and work on this instead lol). 

I plan on printing any comments & feedback/reviews for him to see + some fics & writing prompts for him to read & be inspired/motivated by. Thus i'd love if you guys would show as much support as possible for Ill_write while he goes through this particularly shitty period of his life by leaving said comments (even if it's just a smiley, <3?or links to quality memes) & maybe even some Supernatural &/or Blue Exorcist fic recs (he loves Nekos). I'm sure such content will help get the creative juices flowing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

I'll hopefully next have contact with him around mid to late April so the quicker the comments the more likely they'll be seen & responded to.

(P.S. I meant to have posted this ages ago but saved it in drafts to look over the next day for mistakes & totally forgot I hadn't actually posted it properly...  
ill_write_it will kill me when he finds out XD rip my ADHD ass)


End file.
